Just friends… with benefits?
by Reik S. Blackrain
Summary: [Reedición lemmon del primer capítulo del fic "Simplemente amigos… ¿con derechos?"] – Porque toda historia merece ser contada de otra forma, sobretodo, sí ésta contiene algo de limón.


¡Hola a todos! sí, sigo viva. Puedo suponer que muchos de los lectores de **"Simplemente amigos… ¿con derechos?"** estarán bien confundidos al ver esto, así que empezaré con las aclaratorias.

Primero, tal como dije en el summary, esta es solo una reedición lemmon del primer capítulo de dicho fic. Algo así como un _what if_ o historia alternativa pero SÓLO del capitulo uno.

Segundo, no tengo planeado reescribir toda la historia anterior, esto es como un regalo para ustedes que llevan 5 años esperando algo de lemmon de mi parte.

Tercero, notaran algunos cambios que explicaré al final para no hacerles spoiler.

Cuarto, este es mi primer lemmon (luego de tantas escenas lime interrumpidas) así que espero haber dado la talla. Ustedes juzgaran.

 **Disclaimer: Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

– _Idiota, idiota, idiota_ –Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez. Estaba furiosa.

Los diminutos tacones de sus botines martillaban el asfalto mientras caminaba rápidamente a casa, pues tenía pinta de que empezaría a llover en cualquier momento. Apretó con fuerza las bolsas de la cena e intentó pensar en algo que no fuera él…

Pero era inútil.

– _Maldito cretino_ –Murmuró entre dientes.

Los hombros se le volvieron pesados y tensos, como de costumbre; cada vez que se estresaba o algo parecido, empezaban a molestarle. Y dos voces que ella no podía escuchar, discutían calmadamente.

– _Claro, ahora es un maldito cretino, pero cuando están en la cama, gritas otra cosa_ –Bufó una sensual diablilla llamada Nabiki en su hombro izquierdo.

En el derecho, un tierno ángel llamado Kasumi, la miraba con reproche – _Hace sufrir a nuestra Akane, así que no lo defiendas_.

Ambas eran las representaciones de la conciencia de Akane: La parte buena y la parte mala, la dulce y la agria, la inocente y la lujuriosa.

– _No lo hago_ –Se cruzó de brazos, causando que su escote resaltara más – _Pero me irrita un poco que sea tan tonta_.

– _Está enamorada_ –Dijo el ángel con un brillo en su mirada.

– _Enamorada_ –Bufó la diablilla – _Eso es ridículo._

Finalmente, Akane llegó a su departamento, justo antes de que comenzara a llover.

– _¡Estoy en casa!_ –Se anunció, pero no hubo respuesta.

Hacía ya un año desde que se mudó a ese pequeño departamento con su mejor amiga, Ukyo. Las dos comenzaron la universidad y tenían ganas de ser independientes, adaptarse a la vida adulta, por lo que rentaron algo bastante céntrico en Nerima para comodidad de ambas.

Akane estudiaba Idiomas Modernos en la Universidad Experimental, mientras Ukyo estaba en la Escuela Culinaria y era dueña de su propio restaurante de okonomiyakis, herencia de su padre, llamado U-chan's.

Aunque el departamento era de las dos, el mejor amigo de ambas, Kuno, se quedaba la mayor parte del tiempo con ellas.

– _¿Ukyo?, ¿Kuno?_ –Dejó las llaves y las bolsas con la cena sobre el comedor, esperando una respuesta que no llegó – _Supongo que estoy sola._

Fue hasta su habitación mientras se quitaba la chaqueta; el departamento estaba en total penumbra. Un trueno resonó pero no le asustó.

Al entrar a su aposento se desabotonó la blusa, aun con la luz apagada, por lo que no tenía idea de que él estaba allí.

– _Llegaste_ –Dijo suavemente para no asustarla.

Ella reconoció su voz de inmediato, por eso no gritó, pero actuó por inercia encendiendo la luz con rapidez – _¡Ranma!_ –Su corazón se aceleró violentamente.

– _Lo siento, no quería asustarte_ –Le sonrió como si nada.

– _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_ –Preguntó, nerviosa.

Él dio un paso hacia adelante, mientras su sonrisa se tornaba en un gesto perverso – _Ya sabes._

La chica se enfureció ante esa respuesta – _¡¿Cómo te atreves, descarado?!_ –Gritó mientras le arrojaba su chaqueta con fuerza.

– _¡Oye!_ –La atajó antes de que le cayera encima.

– _Primero cancelas nuestra cena de todos los viernes para irte a babear con Shampoo_ –En un dos por tres, ya estaba de pie justo frente a él – _¿Y ahora vienes como si nada a mi casa esperando que tengamos sexo?_

– _¡Yo nunca dije eso!_ –Frunció el ceño.

Ella se cruzó de brazos – _¿Y por qué estás aquí?_

Los ojos azules de Ranma se opacaron y clavó la mirada en el suelo – _No quería estar solo._

Ese gesto la conmovió aunque en el fondo quería seguir enojada – _¿Qué ocurre?_

Ranma se sentó en el borde de la cama, acunando el rostro entre sus manos; Akane se colocó a su lado mientras le acariciaba el hombro, esperando que dijera algo.

Varios segundos pasaron y el chico continuaba en silencio bajo la atenta mirada de la chica. Ella lo detallaba desde la punta de la trenza hasta los zapatos deportivos negros que tenia.

Se conocieron en la escuela secundaria y se volvieron inseparables desde entonces. Ahora estudiaban juntos, aunque en carreras diferentes, en la Universidad Experimental de Nerima y tomaban las mismas electivas para verse. Eran amigos, confidentes y más recientemente, amantes.

Poco antes de iniciar la universidad, Akane se había dado cuenta de que tenía sentimientos que iban más allá de la amistad por él, pero lamentablemente, Ranma se fijó en una compañera de ambos llamada Shampoo.

– _Lamento haber cancelado nuestro compromiso_ –Murmuró el pelinegro – _Es sólo que Shampoo dijo esta mañana que necesitaba hablar conmigo y pensé que finalmente me daría una oportunidad._

– _¿Pero?_

Suspiró – _La invité a la heladería más costosa sólo para oír cómo fue la reconciliación con su novio_ –Una sonora carcajada escapó de la boca de Akane y lo hizo molestar – _¿Por qué te ríes?_

– _Lo siento_ –Se secó una lagrimita producto de la risa – _Es que, Ranma, cada vez que Shampoo tiene algún problema con ese chico, tú te ocupas de complacerla hasta quedarte sin dinero y al final, ella se arregla con él. Lo sabes, ¿no?_

– _No me estás ayudando._

– _Bueno, ¿y luego qué pasó?_

– _Nada, él fue a buscarla e imagino que estarán practicando el kamasutra completo en este momento._

– _Entiendo._

– _Quise venir a disculparme contigo y preguntarte si aun teníamos oportunidad de cenar juntos, pero no habías llegado_ –Explicó – _Kuno estaba aquí y me dijo que te esperara. Al parecer, Ukyo tiene no sé qué cosa de cocina y él no se quedará aquí hoy, así que estarás sola esta noche._

Otro trueno retumbó en la lejanía, seguido del torrencial sonido de la lluvia.

– _Bueno, compré algo para cenar pensando que ellos estarían aquí_ –Le sonrió tiernamente – _¿Quieres acompañarme?_

– _¿De verdad?_

– _Claro. Además, está cayendo una tormenta, es mejor que te quedes._

El rostro de Ranma se iluminó – _Akane, gracias por ser mi mejor amiga._

Esa frase, ese "mi mejor amiga" la rompía el corazón cada vez que se la decía. Ella sí estaba enamorada sinceramente de él y por eso hacia lo que podía para hacerlo feliz.

Aunque eso implicara su propia infelicidad.

– _No hay de qué_ –Respondió, dándole un abrazo.

La diablilla Nabiki y el ángel Kasumi intercambiaron una mirada, sabiendo lo que pasaría ahora.

Cuando se separaron, Ranma bajó la mirada hasta los pechos de Akane pues su blusa seguía abierta.

Ella se sonrojó al darse cuenta también – _Eh…_

– _Tranquila_ –Dijo embobado – _No es como si nunca los hubiera visto._

Iba a replicar por ese comentario, pero Ranma comenzó a besarle el pecho.

Sus labios se movieron lentamente desde la separación de sus senos hasta la punta de su barbilla, causando que la nívea piel de Akane se erizara. Luego besó tímidamente su labio inferior, esperando que ella respondiera a ese contacto.

La respuesta fue positiva, la joven le devolvió el beso mientras enredaba sus dedos en la cabellera negra del chico. Poco a poco, se fueron recostando sobre la cama sin dejar de besarse.

Akane pensó que seguramente Kuno lo había dejado quedarse porque conocía la relación que ambos mantenían, y como hacía un tiempo que no estaban juntos, alcahueteó la situación. Por supuesto, ni él ni Ukyo estaban muy de acuerdo con ello, pero debían apoyar a su amiga en las decisiones que tomara.

Las manos de Ranma se posaron sobre los pechos de ella, masajeándolos suavemente al compás de sus besos; ambas lenguas se enredaban una con otra.

Ella levantó la espalda para permitirle al chico que desabrochara su sostén. Cuando estuvo libre de el, lo sintió separarse de sus labios para bajar por su cuello, deslizando la punta de la lengua en el camino, hasta llegar a sus senos redondos. Les dio besos rápidos para después dedicarse a chupar los erguidos pezones.

– _¡Mm!_ –Suspiró al sentirlo pasar la lengua por la protuberancia de su areola.

Finalizó mordisqueándolo con cuidado para pasar al otro seno y repetir el proceso. Akane ya se sentía húmeda y deseaba que hiciera más, así que lo jaló del cuello de la camisa para besarlo aceleradamente; Ranma levantó los brazos para deshacerse de la prenda.

Las finas manos de la muchacha acariciaron el pecho firme y trabajado del pelinegro, deslizándolas por los cuadros de su abdomen y deteniéndose sobre el creciente bulto en sus pantalones. Él sostuvo una de las manos femeninas para causar mayor presión mientras le introducía la lengua en la boca.

Sin separarse, uno desabrochó el pantalón del otro para seguir avanzando. Ranma fue quien dio el primer paso, quitándole el pantalón y la ropa interior de un rápido tirón. Ágilmente, le separó las piernas y bajó hasta su muy mojada intimidad, justo como le gustaba.

– _¡Ah!_ –Un gemido escapó de su garganta al sentir cómo su punto más sensible era lamido.

Ranma se acomodó mejor para que toda su boca saboreara la parte femenina de la chica, a la vez que estiraba los brazos para alcanzar sus senos y apretarlos de nuevo.

Akane dejaba salir más y más gemidos a medida que los lengüetazos en su vulva se intensificaban. Podía sentir al chico de trenza recorrer toda la zona lentamente con movimientos circulares; estuvo a punto de gritar cuando sustituyó la lengua por los dedos y los frotó ávidamente sobre su clítoris.

Para él, escucharla gemir era de las cosas más excitantes que existían y ya la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber lo qué le gustaba. Detuvo sus dedos y continuó penetrándola con la lengua, moviéndola rápido y de forma placentera.

– _¡Ahhh!_ –La joven sentía el hormigueo formarse en su bajo vientre y extenderse por todo su cuerpo en señal de haber alcanzado el primer orgasmo; jadeaba fuertemente mientras Ranma continuaba lamiendo sus fluidos.

Sin darle tiempo a recuperar el aire, se levantó y la besó con la intención de que ella siguiera. Akane entendió el mensaje, se separó y se acomodó justo frente a su parte baja, jalando sus jeans y bóxers para así tener ante sus ojos el miembro erecto del muchacho.

Lo sujetó suavemente con la mano y empezó a masturbarlo. La respiración del joven se tornó acelerada, aun más cuando ella introdujo el falo en su boca y lo chupó pausadamente.

Mientras ella hacia eso, Ranma se inclinó hacia un lado para recoger su pantalón y sacar el preservativo del bolsillo. La dejó seguir con la felación por un momento más y luego lo abrió con cuidado.

Akane se recostó sobre la cama con las piernas abiertas, indicándole que estaba lista para él; Ranma se colocó el condón para después posicionarse sobre ella. Se besaron de nuevo, con sus cuerpos ansiosos por concretar el acto.

Antes de penetrarla, el pelinegro se dio unos segundos para disfrutar el contacto de ambas pieles. Se concentró en su fino cuello, besándolo de nuevo, y así entrando lentamente en su cavidad.

– _¡Ahh!_ –Gimió de nuevo. A pesar de estar el preservativo en medio, podía sentir lo caliente que estaba su masculinidad y cómo palpitaba contra sus paredes.

El chico colocó ambas manos en la cadera de su compañera para comenzar a moverse, mientras lamia sus pezones y les daba leves mordiscos. Ella gemía extasiada, apretando levemente los glúteos de él para profundizar las penetraciones.

Luego de varios minutos, Ranma aceleró el vaivén y alzó con destreza las piernas de la muchacha para colocarlas sobre sus hombros. Sus movimientos se volvieron más veloces, un poco bruscos, pero gustosos para Akane quien no dejaba de gemir y jadear.

Se pegó más a ella para besarla y acariciar su lengua; A Akane no le molestaba esa posición, pues aunque era incomoda, estaba demasiado perdida en el placer para quejarse. Como pudo pasó sus uñas por la ancha espalda, causándole un escalofrío.

– _Akane… me voy a venir_ –Advirtió, resoplando sobre sus pechos.

Ella cerró los ojos al sentir su respiración – _Yo también… ¡ah!_

Ranma realizó estocadas profundas y rápidas, las cuales provocaron que las paredes vaginales de Akane se cerraran alrededor de su miembro. Ella gritó más fuerte y él dejó que la eyaculación saliera sin preocuparse pues tenía el condón puesto.

Salió de la chica con cuidado de que no se derramara nada y se retiró el forro ya usado. Cayó a su lado, cansado y satisfecho, al igual que ella, de haber alcanzado el clímax simultáneamente.

– _¿No que no venias por sexo?_ –Cuestionó, mirándolo picara.

Se rió – _Fue cosa del momento._

Akane tenía ganas de recostarse sobre su pecho pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Ellos solo eran amigos… amigos con derechos.

– _¿Todavía quieres comer?_

Él le sonrió y se puso de pie para vestirse – _¡Claro!_

Ella lo observó atenta mientras se colocaba el bóxer. El sonido de la lluvia le hacía recordar que las cosas entre ellos se dieron en circunstancias similares: una noche lluviosa, Ranma despechado a causa de Shampoo y una botella de alcohol que ésta vez no tenían.

Realmente no sabía cómo sentirse por aquella "relación" que tenían. A veces se sentía dichosa, otras creía que era sólo un juguete y ambas opciones eran igual de frustrantes para ella, pues deseaba más que acostarse con él para luego ser llamada "mejor amiga". Deseaba que él la amara como amaba a Shampoo.

– _¿Vas a quedarte paralizada todo el día?_ –Se burló al ver que no se había vestido todavía.

Pero, al no tener otra alternativa, no podía dejar aquello, así como no podía dejar de sentir lo que sentía.

– _Umm, no. Vamos_ –Se colocó las bragas y la blusa rápidamente para dirigirse juntos a la sala.

Simplemente… no podía aunque quisiera.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, sigamos con las aclaratorias:

A diferencia del primer fic, Ranma y Akane ya consumaron su "relación" aquí (como pudieron haber notado xD) y como es un one shot alterno, quise ponerlos en circunstancias mucho más maduras a la otras.

Hablando de eso, se habrán dado cuenta de que este Ranma es mucho más maduro y tiene un mejor trato con Akane aunque sigue utilizándola para satisfacerse y no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos. Esto es porque, al tener una relación más íntima, desarrollo cierta sensibilidad por ella.

Además, el factor de la edad y las responsabilidades también influye.

Akane, por su parte, también es menos impulsiva al enojarse aunque sus sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos.

Con respecto a Nabiki y Kasumi, en el otro fic Akane tiene cierta interacción con ellas e incluso está consiente de lo que dicen, pero aquí solo tienen una perspectiva de opinión.

A Shampoo quise pintarla un poco más manipuladora e interesada, aunque su relación de terminar-volver-terminar con Mousse es exactamente la misma.

Y bueno, ya las demás cosas la conocen (la amistad con Ukyo y Mousse, los días de lluvia, etc.) así que no hace falta extendernos más.

Ah, antes de que lo olvide, la respuesta es sí. Si voy a continuar el otro fic y espero publicar el capitulo 23 pronto. Comprenderán ustedes que mis deberes me consumían u.u

Bueno, sin más que decir, espero hayan disfrutado este pequeño obsequio y me dejen sus **reviews** siempre y cuando no sean para reclamar mi negligencia, hahahaha u.u

¡Les deseo Feliz Navidad a todos!

Peace out! #PrayForVenezuela.


End file.
